To meet the statistical, data management, and clinical trial support needs for NIDA requires an experienced Data and Statistics Center (DSC) to advance its goal in identifying science-based drug abuse treatments. The DSC's responsibility covers many areas, including protocol design and analysis, rapid setup of data collection systems to initiate studies with state-of-the-art quality control systems, integration into the overall NIDA structure through service in committee leadership roles, and to support other areas such as common data element (CDE) development in the substance abuse field.